Remember Me - A Gazette Fanfic Yaoi (BoyxBoy)
by Yukuri Ishida
Summary: I knew I was being selfish this would ruin his life, but I had no choice. I needed him to remember. If he didn't all of the lies, betrayal, heartbreak, and darkness was in vain. For me, the memories will never fade. Every day I am haunted by the ghost of his touch, depth of his gaze, and my name on his lips. I can never take back what was done but this time I wouldn't let him go.


Someone was watching me. I could feel it. Every nerve in my body was on edge. Chills raced down my spine and a shudder worked its way through me slowly. Every day for the past two weeks, it was the same thing. The same feeling. No matter how many times I scanned my surroundings, it was pointless.

Today was just like the previous ones. People were huddled around their lunch tables, talking and laughing, happy to have a break from class. Even if it meant they had to eat the less than appealing food served in the cafeteria. I couldn't fight the frustrated sigh that escaped me.

'Relax Kouyou.'

I leaned back looking toward the ceiling in contempt. Why couldn't I just pinpoint the damn stare?

"If I didn't know any better I would say you were pouting about something."

Before I could open my mouth, I was cut off by the high-pitch screech of metal scratching across tile. Yutaka lowered himself into the chair with fluidity that I was almost jealous of. Almost.

"I don't pout."

"I beg to differ." He chuckled before speaking again. "Still not sleeping well?"

How many different ways could I say no to that? It wasn't just the dreams either, it was the nightmares, and the screaming that never seemed to stop. "You could say that."

Sympathy filtered into his eyes as he looked at me. At least it was an emotion I could handle. It's one of the reasons I valued Yutaka so much. Those caring eyes never did look at me with pity, only a deep understanding and silent reassurance.

"If you want to talk about it…"

The open ended statement made me smile. Once again, he'd left the invitation for me to pull him further into the problems of my life. No doubt, his patience for my issues would run out at some point. I shifted in the hard plastic black chair so that my elbow rested on the off-white table top with my chin in the palm of my hand.

"I think I'm paranoid. I can't shake the feeling that I'm being watched and it's starting to piss me off."

"Maybe you have a stalker."

I sat the plastic fork down, the deadpan tone interrupted my absent minded poking at the substance that was supposed to be food. Silence stretched out between us for an uncomfortably long time. During which, his expression did not change.

"You're serious."

"Why wouldn't I be? Kouyou, all I'm saying is there's a lot of people who want your attention."

"Way to freak me the hell out." I pushed away my tray attempting to stifle the glare I could feel my face shifting into. "If that was true, they could just talk to me."

He shrugged, "Desperate people do pathetic things. It's best to dismiss them. You have me. I'll protect you."

There was a loud slam from a table not too far from ours that caught my attention. For an instant, I thought that I'd seen a smirk on Yutaka's face but I was sure that I imagined it. Any thought of his expression flew out of my mind the moment burning eyes meant mine from across the lunchroom. My eyes widened as my heart raced.

'Crimson. His eyes are crimson.'

Time seemed to stop as he starred at me. Most of his face was concealed by the shadows cast from the hoodie he wore. Crimson eyes, perfect lips, and wisps of blonde hair was all that I could make out before everything rushed back into focus and he was gone.

"You okay?" The deep voice was accompanied by the quick way of a hand to break whatever spell I was under.

"Yeah, sorry. Did you see the guy that just left?"

There was a pause. A part of me wondered if he was debating whether or not to lie to me. It was a crazy thought but I still couldn't push the suspicion down.

"Reita."

Confusion must have been evident on my face.

He just sighed as he ran strong lithe fingers through tussled black locks that fell back into his face. "His name is Reita."

"Oh." I looked back to where the blond stood moment ago.

The table was empty as if no one had been there to begin with. There wasn't even a half-eaten tray of food that left evidence of his presence. All of the students were once again talking as loud as they had been, the momentary silence now gone.

'Reita. I wonder why he left like that.' I bit my bottom lip as my mind wandered. The amount of questions that were forming made my head throb. 'Why do I even care?'

Mentally frustrated, I took a relaxing breath. Lunch was pretty much already over, I didn't touch anything on my tray, and Yutaka's dark eyes were assessing me. I didn't blame him. I was acting like an insane person.

First there were the nightmares, then the dreams and apparent paranoia. If I started hallucinating I would commit myself.

"You need a break." He read my mind.

I smiled and gave a brief nod as I stood grabbing my tray off the table. He did the same, following me out of the thinning crowd in the cafeteria after throwing away our food. "Meet me at my car after school."

"Where are we going?" We walked through the empty halls toward my class.

Our strides matching one another's though his movements were more graceful than mine. He moved with purpose. Each motion seemed thought out in advance but so effortlessly natural at the same time.

He quirked a brow in my direction with a sly smirk. "You'll just have to wait and see. It'll be fun trust me."

"Yutaka,"

He interrupted me, turning to walk toward his own class in the opposite direction, "You worry too much, relax. See you after school." He waved over his shoulder as he rounded the corner.

'I guess I don't have a choice now.' I chuckled and shook my head a little at his actions.

"I wouldn't trust him." His voice gave me chills. It was deep, smooth, and sensual. Heat rushed through my veins as I looked toward him. Again, his face was hidden by shadows. There was something about him that just radiated power and dominance.

I don't know how long I stared but when I came back to coherent thought, he was standing so close to me that I could practically feel his body against mine.

"What?"

"I said, I wouldn't trust him." Nothing in his voice alluded to emotions and those damn shadows were covering the majority of his face. I wanted to reach over and pull the hood off. It was maddening.

More important than that, his words were surprising.

"Why not? He's one of the best people I know. I have no reason not to trust him."

The distance between our bodies increased as soon as I stopped talking. My fingers twitched as I suppressed the desire to pull him close once more. Loathe as I did to admit it, there was something addicting about having him close to me. Just as quick as the thought came, it retreated to the back of my mind.

I watched as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed, and head tilted back exposing an expanse of flawless pale skin.

"Yutaka. That's what he goes by now." Perfect lips curled into a dark smirk. "He has you fooled _Kouyou_."

The way he uttered my name made me tremble. I'd heard it a million times before, but no one had ever said it the way he did. There was strong emotion in a single word, but I couldn't pinpoint what it was.

Still, it was a siren song to my entire being. I stepped forward as if to answer his unspoken request. Even if I wanted to, I doubt I could have stopped myself.

"What do you mean and how do you know my name?"

The question caught his attention. I wonder if it was surprise or caution that made him tense. Every muscle seemed rigid. His fingers gripped the dark fabric of the hoodie, but he didn't move. He didn't speak.

I stepped closer.

Still nothing.

Another step. Power began to once again caress my flesh softly as if it was attempting to explore me. Later I would probably question it, but right now, I couldn't find it in myself to care.

"Kouyou, stop this."

"Answer my question first."

Was it childish? Yes. But he wasn't the only one who could make demands. The air in our immediate vicinity thickened as I inched closer to him. Blood thumped in my ears drowning out the distant sound of the wayward students leaving the lunchroom. I couldn't take my eyes off of the body in front of me. Whatever was pulling me to him was getting stronger and I had no explanation for it.

"Answer me Rei-" I didn't finish as soft lips were pressed to mine. Blond hair brushed against my skin while his fingers gripped my hair to keep me from pulling away.

Part of me enjoyed the feeling of his lips as they moved gently against mine. It reveled in the feeling of his arm wrapped around my waist and our bodies pressed flush together.

My legs trembled as his tongue slid expertly across my lower lip. I moaned and he took advantage sliding his tongue past my lips to taste me. He took his time memorizing every part of me.

Another part of me knew this was wrong. Very wrong. Even as the deep moan, or maybe it was a growl, resonated in my ears and made me shudder. It didn't matter that as he tightened his grip around my waist my heart picked up.

This wasn't right.

The cool surface of the wall against my back surprised me. I could only guess that were currently hidden in the door way of the classroom instead of standing against the lockers. I pushed against his chest but he didn't budge. Instead he pulled me further from the world around us and into a place where nothing mattered but the way the kiss made me feel.

At some point I stopped trying to push him away and gripped the light material beneath my fingers.

His scent invaded my senses. It was familiar and still foreign somehow. I couldn't place it exactly but it was intoxicating.

When he finally did pull away I was panting, staring into crimson eyes for the second time that day. Every single nerve seemed to have awaken. Arousal thrummed through my body in waves that crashed in on themselves and intensified.

I couldn't speak, only stare as frantic eyes searched mine for something that I wished I could give. Trembling fingers touched my lips, swollen from the passionate kiss.

I still felt him.

I longed for more. I couldn't help it. I desired him more than I'd ever wanted anyone. It was single kiss. An unwanted one at that and I ached for him.

Between the intense lust and overwhelming confusion, I saw the frenzied look give way to desperation.

I almost reached out to him. It was the first time I wished that I could read minds.

His hands clenched into fists as he stepped away from me. Crimson eyes dulled to onyx.

"You'll never remember."

Those bitter words, uttered barely above a whisper were louder than the rapidly filling hallway and slamming lockers. He seemed so broken.

He left before I could even think to stop him and seemingly disappeared.

"Akira…"

It was a whisper of a name I didn't know, but it fell from my lips as though I said it hundreds of times.

'Why did I call him that? His name's Reita…isn't it?'


End file.
